


Of Kings, Queens, And Chess Strategies

by HeraOfOlympus8997890



Series: these moments in time (things I will never have again) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, Supernatural Bonds, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraOfOlympus8997890/pseuds/HeraOfOlympus8997890
Summary: "You know, most people would have died by now," Claudia felt the need to point out, arm making a grand, sweeping, gesture to the men behind her, "normal, sane, reasonable people."Cyrus cracked a grin, a bit embarrassed, "Have you ever known me to do things by halves?"She snorted, "No, but I held some hope you would at the very least have some common sense for a change.""Guess you lucked out."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: these moments in time (things I will never have again) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000395





	Of Kings, Queens, And Chess Strategies

Claudia Valentina liked to think herself sane.

Honest, sane, and reasonable, certainly more so then her father, her predecessor, but there is only so much one woman can take before they snap.

In half.

Like a metal bar.

She also liked to think of herself as Renato Amor's daughter, and Cyrus Verrine's best friend, which, naturally, led to said sanity being snapped in half like a metal bar, but she digresses.

There were... More important things to worry about than some paltry reassurances about her ability to rationalize her life.

Like finding out why the FUCK someone decided that her manors lawn was the perfect, nye unparalleled, location to dump the body of an unconscious werewolf.

Her hand lashed out in a familiar sign, causing several of her subordinates to stop dead in their tracks, only a select two continuing to follow her.

(Tactfully, she ignored the ambient annoyance and paranoia that wafted off them, better to focus on the actual problem than the bond between thenvbeing pulled taught at the moment.)

"Denali, set up a permiter. I want to know who did this." She ordered over her shoulder, coming to a stop at the slumped over body.

Bernadette, her shadow, acted without her orders, coming forward to roll the werewolf onto his back, while Angelo began mutterinvg diagnostic spells under his breath at her signal.

However, the man, werewolf, had sprung to life with a sharp shriek before they could even take affect.

The response was immediate.

Bernadette unsheathed two of her many, many, many knives and pointed both at his neck in threat, Angelo on the other hand had already moved himself between Claudia and them, sword at the ready.

The man, she vaguely recognizes them, take in large, shuddering gulps of air.

His eyes snap to her.

They go wide with recognization.

"What the 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 am I doing in Gamma!?!" He practically screams in terror, scrambling to back away from Bernadette's knives, and Angelo's sword, his eyes ever trained on her.

Claudia narrows her eyes, brow furrowing, "I seem to be wondering as to why that is myself." She admits with a click of her tongue.

~.••.~

To say the werewolf was confused when he was escorted to her private chambers for tea, would be a grand understatement.

(Bernadette and Renato remained just out of sight near her wardrobe, and up in the rafters respectively, while the man may mean her no harm, that was no shame in being prepared.)

In fact, he seemed rather... Scared?

It was always hard to pick apart expressions in such minute detail, but the man, werewolf, whatever, seemed to be cooperative, if confused, lost, and a bit scared.

"Do you have any idea as to why you might have ended up on my estate?" Claudia questioned, lifting her teacup to conceal her soft frown.

He swallowed, "Not clue, Miss," he directed his gaze to the teacakes and macaroons with a sniff, "I remember reporting to Lady Val of the Sanguisuge Coven in Northern Nova... But everything after that, after I left their base is completely blank... I'm sorry."

Claudia sipped her tea, her frown deepening ever so slightly, "Nothing?"

He shrugged, a frown of his coming to rest on his lips, "Nothin'."

She breathed a sigh, her shoulders slumping, if he was apart of Val Gallagher's Coven in Nova and he just up and disappeared... Oh for the love of...

"Fuck."

He ducked his head, rubbing her neck.

"Er... Ya wouldn't happen to have a name, would ya?" He mumbled, awkwardly shuffling in his seat.

Claudia set down her teacup, folded her hands, squared her shoulders, and gave him a rather chilling glare.

"I do believe it's only right to introduce yourself first, sir."

He swallowed past a lump in his throat.

~.••.~

Hayden Whitaker.

Motherfucker.

Claudia was to young to deal with this bullshit.

Honestly, Sanguisuge was huge, there were a number of Hayden's, a number of Whitaker's, but fucking hell, she had to get stuck with the one who had both.

The kid being groomed to take over from Kiel, son of a fuck.

She wanted to hit something, make it give, and just not talk back about politics or the ramifications about how this might cause a war with a major Coven all because someone thought it would be funny to drop off the son of a Coven leaders son in a foreign country.

Shit.

Just... Son of a fuck.

She had to get in contact with Cyrus, so he could contact Val Gallagher, then she would call Yvel to give him the run down, and so he could handle the royal side of things, and most importantly inform Queen Guinevere that a number of her siblings might be slaughtered or kidnapped in the dead of the night all for an allegory for payback... Or something. Maybe vent with Renato for a while.

And then she would take a nap.

A nice, long, uninterrupted, nap.

And fuck whoever decided it was a good day to disturb her.

~.••.~

Seeing Lady Val kick in the manors front doors was an incident... Cyrus had prayed wouldn't happen again.

The first two times had been traumatizing, the three following that had been simply terrifying, and the following six had just been... Well, he'd had to replace the doors.

So yes, no one kicking in the Verrine Manor doors was a reasonable thing to pray for, he was sure, honest.

Stop judging him.

"Lady Val, what do I owe to the occasion?" He asked, arm outstretched to stop Anya from moving forward.

His shadow had always been rather paranoid, granted his teenage years were a fine example as to why she should be, but he digressed.

(Twenty-three and he could reasonably say that he scared the ever loving shit out of quite a few supernatural factions, as did Claudia and Anya.)

Val pinned him with a look that had him force a smile, and take a step back.

"Where the fuck is my kid Verrine?" Is all she says.

Cyrus blinks confused, "Which one? Tiara's trying to seduce Rikki, and Leo is recovering in a safe house in Verde."

Val looked at him for a second longer before throwing her hands in the air and stomping off to hisbprivste chambers.

"You know, if she didn't look like a perpetually pissed off ten year old, I might be more inclined to actually show my fear of her." Cyrus mused lowly, following after her.

Anya suppressed a snort.


End file.
